1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet with voice command unit, and more particularly, to a toilet that is controlled by voice commands to flush.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional toilet known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,714,506 and comprises a body having a space defined therein. The body includes a first room and a second room, wherein the first room communicating with a first opening. The second room communicates with the first room and has a first flushing outlet which communicates with the second room. The second room is a curved pipe. The first flushing outlet is located close to a connection area between the first and second rooms. The first flushing outlet is used to flush the second room. The first room has a second flushing outlet which communicates with the first room. The second flushing outlet is located close to the first opening and is used to flush the first room. A control unit is connected to the body and has a communication pipe, a first electro-magnetic valve, a second electro-magnetic valve and a water-supply pipe. The communication pipe is located in the space and is a three-way pipe. The communication pipe has a first tube, a second tube and a third tube. The first tube, the second tube and the third tube communicate with each other. The first electro-magnetic valve is connected between the first tube of the communication pipe and a first water pipe. The second electro-magnetic valve is connected between the second tube of the communication pipe and a second water pipe. The water-supply pipe communicates with the third tube of the communication pipe. The control unit is connected with a tap water pipe by the water-supply pipe so that tap water flows to the communication pipe, the first electro-magnetic valve and the second electro-magnetic valve. A second pipe is located in the body and is connected with the second flushing outlet and the second water pipe of the second electro-magnetic valve. The second electro-magnetic valve controls the tap water to flow from the second electro-magnetic valve to the second pipe and the second flushing outlet to flush the first room. A first pipe unit is located in the body and connected with the first flushing outlet and the first water pipe of the first electro-magnetic valve. The first pipe unit has a first pipe and a first one-way valve. The first pipe is connected between the first flushing outlet and the first water pipe of the first electro-magnetic valve. The first one-way valve is connected to one end of the first pipe and seals the first flushing outlet so that the tap water flows from the first pipe to the first flushing outlet and cannot flows back to the first pipe. A controller is located in the space of the body and is electrically connected to the first and second electro-magnetic valves. The controller controls operation time of the first and second electro-magnetic valves.
It is noted that the toilet requires the uses to operate the fist button or the second button of the controller to activate the first and second electro-magnetic valves so as to flush the first room and second room. The first and second buttons are attached with a lot of germs, especially for those toilets for public use, and this becomes a serious health concern. Besides, for some disable users, the first and second buttons may not be conveniently accessed.
The present invention intends to provide a toilet that is able to be operated by voice commands.